


She is Love

by avacadontdoit



Series: 75 Min Challenge [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, alcoholic father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avacadontdoit/pseuds/avacadontdoit
Summary: Sometimes you just need a little stitching to help heal a broken heart.





	She is Love

I've been beaten down  
I've been kicked around  
And she takes it all for me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Gerardo, it’s too early for her to be coming! What if she doesn’t make it?” The woman rested a pale hand on her swollen belly, red eyes quaking. 

Gerardo slipped his slim fingers between hers and smiled up at her. He squeezed her hand. “It’ll be alright, just wait and see.”

They left the house without so much as a glance in the direction of the one year old child who stood in the corner of the room, a beaten orange stuffed cat dangling from his grasp. The door slammed and stuck in place, the sound from it filling the air for a brief second before the ringing silence returned.

Kyoto walked over to the front window and climbed up into the windowsill, making sure to put Mr. Nibbs up there first. His baby sister was coming then? A fluffy bubblegum pink tail wagged happily and a purr radiated from his throat. What would she look like? Would she look like himself? He shook that thought away instantly. Please don’t look like me. 

Mommy would be mad if his sister looked like him and not like his auntie. She always made sure he knew what problems he had caused them. “You ruined your father and I’s marriage.” “You made Mommy hate Daddy.” “This is why we can’t have nice things, Anne Marie Mae.” “Why couldn’t you have been a girl? At the very least.” 

Pink ears drooped. May...maybe she would look like their aunt. Then at least she could stitch together the broken quiltwork that was their family. Not that he cared what she looked like, he just hoped it for her own sake. 

The warmth blanketed him and soon enough, Kyoto fell asleep in the windowsill. His dreams were pitch black, only filled with a soft gentle voice singing a Vietnamese lullaby. A smile crept its way onto his face. He knew that voice. His mother. His purr escalated into a roar as the singing drew closer and closer until-

WHUMP! Kyoto woke as his skull slammed into the windowsill. 

“You piece-a shit, what did we say about being where people can see you?” His father growled out, right hand still balled up into a fist, his left clutched a large bottle of alcohol that sloshed around with the motion. Something pungent slammed into Kyoto’s sensitive nose and he wrinkled his nose before he could catch himself.

His dad growled again and swung with his left hand this time, the glass broke on impact, the connecting shards rooted themselves into his cheek while a couple others sliced open along the poorly covered bone. 

Kyoto’s tail hid between his legs, ears back and shoulders dropped as he attempted to minimize himself. That got a chuckle out of his father. “Hey Liama, look it the brat?”

She turned and heaved a sigh as though it had kept her anchored to the floor. “Why is that thing still here? Get it away from my daughter before he taints her.” The remains of the bottle flew through the air in Kyoto’s direction, this time reflexes kicked in and the amber liquid spilled onto the floor as crystal glass scattered everywhere. “You heard her! Git out!”

He skid across the carpet down the small hall to his room in the back of the house. He glanced around at the bare room and surveyed his belongings: a thin blanket that had seen better days, the window above arms length, and his overalls whose straps had broken, abandoned in a corner. Mr. Nips! He jolted; he had forgotten his best friend in the windowsill. But going out there would mean disappointing Mommy and Daddy again. But Mr. Nips didn’t like being left alone.

Kyoto’s bony hand landed on his cheek and he flinched. It was best to just wait until they went to bed. He plopped down with his back supported against the door and braced himself with his right hand as his left grabbed the flat ends of the shards and tugged at them until one came out with a sqqqqurrrsh and warm blood coating his hands anew. One down. Three more to go. The second piece had dug in further and took chunks of fresh pink flesh and underlying muscle with it. His hand shook as he dropped it on the floor and made a mental note to himself to clean that up before anybody could see it. The third was nowhere near as painful as the first two but it slid out and took him by surprise, a gasp escaped.

He slapped his right hand over his mouth, his heart pounding in his throat as he swore he heard footsteps approaching the door. They made a left turn, however, into the nursery. Don’t think, don’t even breathe. Radio silence.  
Every footfall exploded in the neighboring room.  
Not. A. Word.  
Seconds spanned into minutes and then hours as Kyoto sat hunched against his bedroom door, lungs growing heavy with breath held in, and growing heavier with every second. He didn’t know how long he could keep this up, but he just had to for a little while longer.  
The door creaked open. His entire body stiffened. Two pairs of footsteps, a soft whisper “good night sweet Crystalline.” Just wait… The steps approached his door, the knob groaned slowly and Kyoto glanced up in horror as it turned.  
The mess. They were going to be mad. He had been a bad boy. Made a mess. How dare he, when they were so kind as to let him have his own room after all he had done?  
The knob stopped. “Come on Liama, let’s go dancing. She’s asleep and we haven’t in a long time.” A pause. “That sounds nice.” The footsteps grew distant then followed by the sound of the front door clicking into place.  
Kyoto rushed to the front room and scooped up Mr. Nibs and watched his parents’ forms grow farther and farther. “She’s asleep”... He could see his baby sister. A part of him froze at the idea, Mommy wouldn’t like that….but...she was his sister. There was no harm in just a peek, right? 

He tenderly opened the door and walked over to the large crib and poked his head through the slotted bars. “Crystalline?” he whispered. 

There she laid in the now growing moonlight, no bigger than the pillow that her head rested on,a mass of grey black curls that framed her face and one another. Kyoto’s heart swelled and reached a hand out for her, just a light touch with his pinky. “She’s beautiful…” he whispered to nobody.

She scrunched her face and stirred then opened blue eyes like crystals. Her face contorted and Kyoto immediately regretted everything. With his cheek busted open, he probably had frightened her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-” A small sound escaped her lips followed by what Kyoto could only classify as an attempt at a smile. She wrapped her hand around the finger in mid-retreat.

A breeze swept through the room, but Kyoto didn’t feel it as his goosebumps melted away and the sting of his cheek submitted to the wave of warmth that flooded him. In that instant, everything felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS


End file.
